legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro
The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro is the 89th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat The moat required both players to climb sideways across a huge net at the same time, with one player on each side of the net, in order to get to the other side of the Moat (during the description of the rules, Kirk hit the gong a few seconds later than usual). The Moat wasn't as difficult as it might sound, though— it ended in only about 25 seconds, with the Orange Iguanas locking in first, followed closely by the Purple Parrots and then a near-tie between the Silver Snakes and Red Jaguars. The Steps of Knowledge One of the bravest explorers in Africa was the Reverend Charles New, a missionary who was the first man to reach the snows of Mount Kilimanjaro. The tallest mountain in Africa, Kilimanjaro has snow atop it year-round. In 1886, Reverend New called to Tofiki, his cook and native guide. " 'Come, Tofiki, get packing. We're going higher up the mountain than anyone's ever gone before.' " 'What uganga is the mzungu up to now?' thought Tofiki, but he faithfully led the way. For days they struggled upward until, exhausted— and with only fruit left to eat— they made camp early. But Reverend New saw something reflecting the moonlight. He walked a little further, and there at his feet lay a huge expanse of snow! " 'Tofiki! Tofiki, come here!' "Picturing the missionary in the mouth of a leopard, Tofiki grabbed his spear and came running! " 'It's snow, Tofiki, snow...' " 'Snow?! Geez, bud, don't scare me like that!' " 'You don't understand.' "But Tofiki just turned and stomped back to the campsite. The excited reverend chopped off a piece of the hard-packed snow, and legend has it that later, Tofiki— ever the chef— squeezed the last of the oranges over the ice, creating the first snow cone which, oddly enough, made its way to the Temple. The Temple Games Floating Chunks of Ice (Sinking Steps) The first game pitted the girls against each other in a race to find the correct path across the "floating chunks of ice" to the other side. (This was the first time the game was used, and for the first few episodes, the team players had to move in opposite directions before it was discovered that this could make the game too easy, as the later half of each player's path was made up of the first steps their opponent took— starting both players off on the same side made the game a bit fairer.) Both players had difficulty getting started, and neither made it all the way across within the time limit. With 16 seconds remaining, Nissa made it all the way to the third-to-last step before landing on a sinking step, but Heather never made it quite as far, so the first half Pendant of the day went to the Red Jaguars. Backpack Grab (Swinging Boulders) The second game required the boys to grab backpacks for the expedition up Kilimanjaro, all the while dodging a giant swinging boulder. Both players started off by getting the first two backpacks with no problem at all, but after that, they had a lot of trouble dodging the swinging boulder. Eventually Kevin and Casey each got one more "rock," but at the end, the game was still a tie, awarding each team a half Pendant. So far, the score was 1-½. Mountain Pass (Big "E" Wall) The third game was the vertical maze used throughout most of the show's final season; Olmec explained it as the players being chained to one another for safety's sake as they make their way around a sheer cliff to reach a mountain pass. It was a very close game, but since neither team moved all that fast, it was also close to the buzzer. With only three seconds left, the Silver Snakes made it to the mountain pass first, earning themselves a full Pendant and winning the Temple Games, 1 ½-1. The Temple Run Casey was slightly hesitant at first, but not enough to cause significant delay until the Tomb of the Headless Kings, where he met his first Temple Guard. He spent a while pulling on the same ropes over and over, hoping for bones to drop from the ceiling; when he found the skull, he tried putting it on the stage-right king from in front, but his clever plan didn't work. He had a little trouble putting it on the thorax from behind, but eventually, the door into the Jester's Court opened after he tried both kings. It took him almost 40 seconds to progress from the Tomb, but in the Jester's Court, he cost the team even more time— not only did he press himself against all three wall paintings, but he had to try two of the paintings twice. He entered the room with 1:52 to go, and spent a total 38 seconds in the Jester's Court before making it out of the room. The stage-right tree in the Dark Forest started waving its arms in an attempt to catch Casey even before he reached into the hole for the key, but the Temple Spirit eventually caught Casey with exactly a minute on the clock. Heather raced in and did a good job of following Casey's path to the Dark Forest, but when she got there, she did something no other contestant had ever done. After finding no key, she went to the back of the room and opened the golden door WITH HER BARE HANDS (Kirk didn't take note of this— he assumed Heather had the key when she went to open the door). With seventeen seconds on the clock, Heather started to climb up the ladder into the darkness, but predictably, the door at the other end of the passageway wasn't open, preventing her from entering the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. She headed back down the ladder into the Dark Forest, but time ran out just as she decided to climb back up and try the door again—suggesting that she wasn't aware she cheated. Temple Run Results Trivia/Notes *This was the first time at an artifact appeared in The Room of the Ancient Warriors. *This was the second time that a contestant named Heather made it to the temple. The first was The Stone Head of the Evil King. *The Door to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey did not open. Possibly because Heather manually open the door to the Dark Forest Doors. *When Heather was attempting to climb up into the shrine, There was a pile of blocks in the Quicksand Bog. This is the usual indicator of a Temple Guard. Category:Layout XV Category:Loss Category:Silver Snakes Category:Ran out of time Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Season 3 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Male Going First